This Never Happened Before
by ModWannabe
Summary: John Watson visits Baker Street and notices something that he'd never seen before. Sherlolly story with some Johnlock bromance. Post-Reichenbach. Named after a Paul McCartney song (again).
1. The Look of Love

**Another fic named after another song. This chapter was named after (and slightly inspired by) a Dusty Springfield song. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Sherlock, but I do own 'Rosie Watson'.**

**This Never Happened Before**

It was about 4:00 on a Sunday afternoon and Sherlock Holmes was standing by the window of 221B Baker Street. He breathed slowly as he gently drew the bow across the strings of his violin. John Watson was sitting on the sofa watching his 6 year old daughter, who was currently sitting on the floor with a colouring book and some crayons. Rosie Watson was a very creative young girl. She had long, light brown, curly hair and was dressed all in pink. Pink had been her favourite colour since her father had told her the story of how her 'Uncle Sherlock' had solved a mystery where everything was pink.

Sherlock reached the end of the melody and started walking towards the sofa, still holding the violin.

John looked up at the detective. "You do know we came here to _talk_ to you…you know…catch up on things. Not to listen to you playing that bloody thing all the time". He said in an annoyed tone.

"Nothing to talk about" the detective said in a monotone voice.

"No cases I should know about? Nothing new?"

"Nope"

"You could always ask how _my_ life's going".

"Anything new with your life, John?" he sounded sarcastic.

"Well….no" John looked defeated.

"Exactly" he smirked and started walking back towards the window.

John rolled his eyes. He didn't know why he bothered sometimes. Trying to have a normal conversation with Sherlock was like trying to get blood out of a stone. He asked himself why he even bothered to make the effort to visit Baker Street in the first place. But he soon remembered that it's because he misses his friend. They'd seen a lot less of each other since John moved out. Even though Sherlock annoyed him he still enjoyed being in his company. He also loved being in the flat as it held many pleasant memories for him. John looked at the table and started to reminisce about the time the flat was filled with books and how he and Sherlock had spent the whole night looking through them all, trying to crack a code. John loved his current life but he did miss living in Baker Street.

John came out of his reverie as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Sherlock heard them too but he ignored them and continued to put his violin away.

"Molly!" a bright smile appeared on John's face.

Sherlock quickly turned around to face the doorway where Molly was standing.

"Oh, hi! I wasn't expecting to see you here" she said returning the smile. "Hello, Rosie! Wow! You've grown so much since the last time I saw you!"

Rosie smiled shyly. She didn't mention it but she actually had no idea who Molly was. Molly hadn't seen Rosie since she was a toddler so Rosie didn't have much memory of her.

"We just popped round for a…chat" John gave Sherlock an annoyed look as he remembered the brief conversation they'd just had. But Sherlock didn't notice John's gaze, his eyes were fixed on Molly. John's annoyed expression merged into a confused one as he noticed the look on Sherlock's face. He recognised that look but he couldn't work out what it was. He'd certainly never seen Sherlock look like that before.

"The door was left open so I thought I'd come straight up" Molly said innocently as she caught Sherlock's gaze.

"That would be Mary; she just popped out to the shop to get something. Actually she should be back soon if you want to stick around for a catch up. I know how you girls love to talk" John smiled at Molly.

"I'd love to but I've been called into the morgue. I'm on my way there now but I just wanted to stop by because…" she reached into her bag and pulled out a purple shirt. "I was cleaning my flat yesterday and I found this". She looked back at Sherlock who was still standing by the window. "You must have dropped it when you were moving out. I thought you might want it back". She smiled at the detective as she held the shirt out towards him. He walked over to her.

"Thank you, Molly" he smiled as he reached for the shirt. As he grabbed it their hands touched. Their faces went blank as they stared into each other's eyes. They stayed there for longer than what would have been normal. John watched them. He had a confused expression again as his eyes flickered between them. Rosie was also watching them with some interest. John felt some awkward tension and cleared his throat, which caused Sherlock and Molly to break out of their trance.

"I should get to work then" Molly said as she let go of the shirt.

Sherlock cleared his throat. "Yes, you don't want to be late".

"No, I don't. I'll see you later then" she said awkwardly.

Sherlock replied with a slight nod.

"Bye, Rosie!" She smiled at the young girl again. "Bye, John. Say hello to Mary for me" she directed the smile towards John.

"I will. Bye, Molly. Take care" he smiled back at her as she turned and started walking down the stairs.

"Who was that?" Rosie asked.

"That was Molly" Sherlock answered. He was still staring at the doorway where Molly had just been.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

Sherlock broke out of his trance. "What? No!" he gave a stern look to John who was currently laughing at the thought of his friend being in an actual relationship. "She's just a friend!" Sherlock stated as he walked back over to the window.

"Do you love her?" Rosie continued.

Sherlock sighed. "No!"

"Why would you say that, Rosie?" John asked softly.

"You look like you love her" Rosie answered her father's question but directed it towards Sherlock.

John looked like he was working out a puzzle inside his head. It was like he was starting to realise something.

Sherlock ignored Rosie and stared down to the street below.

"What are you doing?" she questioned again.

Sherlock sighed. He was getting annoyed now. He didn't understand why children had to ask such pointless questions all the time. But still this was his best friend's daughter so he just decided to put up with it and answer her. "I'm making sure she gets into her cab safely".

"Is that because you care about her?"

"No!"

John looked at him shocked.

Sherlock noticed John's expression. "Well…yes but that's because she's my friend and I want to make sure she's ok" he said calmly.

Sherlock watched the cab drive off and then sat in his armchair with a newspaper. John watched him with a slight smile on his face.

Just then more footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs.

"That's all sorted. We should start making our way home because _someone_ has school tomorrow" Mary smiled at her daughter who was still sitting in the same spot. Mary knelt down and started picking up the crayons and putting them into her bag. "Ready?" she asked Rosie.

"Yeah!" she replied as her mother stood up and took hold of her hand.

"Are you coming, John?" Mary looked at her husband who was still sitting on the sofa, smiling at his friend.

"I'll catch up with you" he replied without looking away from the detective who had his face hidden behind the newspaper.

Mary looked slightly confused. "Ok then. Bye, Sherlock"

"Bye bye, Uncle Sherlock" Rosie said as she waved at him.

"Mmm" Sherlock grunted half-heartedly without looking away from the paper.

Mary rolled her eyes and started to walk downstairs with Rosie.

John got up and sat in the other armchair opposite Sherlock.

He was still wearing a playful grin on his face. "You know what they say about young children don't you".

Sherlock didn't answer; he kept his face hidden behind the paper.

John decided to continue anyway. "They say that they can see things that adults wouldn't normally notice".

Sherlock sighed; he knew where this was going. "Yes and they also have vivid imaginations which makes it easy for them to make stuff up".

"Oh come on Sherlock. You know how she feels about you".

"Who?"

John sighed. "Can we not do this, please".

"Do what?"

"Stop pretending that you don't know who we're talking about!" John was now angry. He waited for a reply from the detective but it never came. "Molly!"

"She's my friend and nothing more" Sherlock was still calm and still hiding behind the newspaper.

"That's because you won't allow her to be anything more" John managed to calm himself down. "She feels very strongly about you, Sherlock…and if you feel the same you should tell her" he paused and thought about the look he had seen on his friend's face earlier. "And I think it's pretty obvious that you feel the same way" he smiled warmly. "I never noticed it before but it's as clear as day".

"You're overlooking things, John. You listen to your daughter too much and your daughter watches too many of those awful Disney films". Sherlock sounded unimpressed as he dismissed his friend's theory.

"Sherlock, I've seen the way you look at her. It's a very specific look. It's a look of longing…of wanting…of wanting to protect that person…but not in a possessive way. It's a look that says the things you can't say out loud. It's a look that you can't disguise no matter how hard you try. It's the look of love". During this speech John had trailed off into a world of his own. Instead of looking at his friend he was now staring into an empty space. Therefore he hadn't noticed that Sherlock had lowered the newspaper slightly as he listened to the description. He now had a more serious expression as he stared at John.

"How do you know?" Sherlock asked.

John broke out of his reverie suddenly remembering where he was. He looked up at his friend and smiled warmly. "Because it's the same way I look at Mary".

Sherlock folded up the paper and chucked it on the floor. He sat back in his armchair and placed both of his thumbs under his chin with his fingers against his face. He thought about what John had just said. Mary had made John very happy and even though Sherlock would never mention it, the two of them always seemed very much in love. A worried expression came across Sherlock's face. He had all of these feeling towards Molly that he had never felt before; therefore he didn't really know what they were. He now realised that maybe his friend's daughter was right, maybe these feelings were of love. Sherlock was known for being a very intelligent man. He was famous for noticing things that other people didn't and here was a 6 year old noticing something that he hadn't. A slightly embarrassed expression appeared on Sherlock's face.

"Tell her how you feel" John interrupted Sherlock's thinking.

"No"

"Sherlock, stop denying the tru-"

"No it's not because of that" he interrupted.

"Why won't you tell her then".

Sherlock leant forward. "Look John, I know you think that love is a mystery to me but…I've read about it"

"You've read about it?"

"Just some research"

"And…"

"From what I've read about relationships it seems like someone always ends up…getting hurt"

"Sherlock, that woman adores you, she'd never hurt you. You don't have to worry abo-"

"That's not what I'm worried about" Sherlock interrupted again. "I don't want to hurt _her_" he frowned and looked at the floor.

"That's what you're worried about? Hurting her?"

Sherlock nodded slightly.

"Well you've never seemed worried about that before" There was some anger in John's voice again.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you've certainly caused her a lot of pain over the last few years. In fact you're hurting her more by not telling her. It's not fair on her Sherlock! Especially after the way you've treated her in the past"

"I know. I want to make it up to her"

"Well this is the perfect way to do it. Just tell her how you feel"

"I can't"

"Why not?"

Sherlock sighed. "This has never happened to me before. I've never had these feelings before. I've never told anyone how I feel about them" he paused as a frown appeared under his nose. "I don't know _how_ to".

John stared at his best friend. He'd never looked so vulnerable before. "Have you seriously never felt this way at all? Not even had a crush at school?"

"Well…yes, but I soon realised how pointless these feelings are and quickly learnt to dismiss them. But with Molly I can't dismiss them. I've tried but they're just too…strong" he sounded slightly frustrated.

"So you've never been in a relationship with a girl at all? You've never…you know…with a girl?"

Sherlock gave John a confused look.

"Never mind. You poor sod".

Sherlock started to realise what his friend had meant. John saw Sherlock's expression and decided to change the subject.

"Basically all you have to do is just say what's on your mind. If you think she looks nice, tell her. If you like her hair, tell her"

"What if I can't think of anything to say?"

John smiled. "I know this is going to sound…outrageous to you but with these sorts of things it's best not to think at all"

Sherlock looked horrified. Not think? Thinking was what he did best!

John let out a small laugh at Sherlock's expression. "Sherlock, just say the first thing that comes to your mind and the right words will come. Trust me" he smiled.

Just then John's phone started buzzing. He pulled it out of his pocket and had a look. "It's Mary. I'd better go, she and Rosie are waiting for me".

He stood up and looked at Sherlock who had a worried expression again. "Just do what feels right" he smiled and started walking towards the door.

"John…"

John stopped and turned to face his friend.

"Thank you" Sherlock gave him the slightest smile.

"You're welcome mate. See you later. Good luck" he turned and started walking down the stairs. He had a big grin on his face as he walked towards the front door. That was the first time he had had a real, serious conversation with his former flatmate. He had just witnessed some proof that his friend was human after all.


	2. Do You Want To Know A Secret?

**Thanks for the follows, favs and reviews! I wanted to get this chapter finished and uploaded earlier but I've been quite busy, but here it is anyway.**

**You may have guessed by now that I like naming things after songs so on that note this chapter is named after a Beatles song. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

It was 9:15 the next morning. Sherlock Holmes yawned as he dragged his feet along the carpet and approached the table. He was wearing his grey pyjamas with his deep sea blue dressing gown. He placed his mug of coffee on the table before picking up the newspaper and taking a seat. Just as he sat down the doorbell rang. Sherlock sighed. From the sound of the bell he deduced that it couldn't be anything important so he decided to stay where he was. Mrs. Hudson would answer it anyway. The doorbell rang again.

"Sherlock!" Mrs. Hudson's voice floated up the stairs.

Sherlock smiled as he heard the door being opened by his landlady.

A moment later he heard her footsteps coming up the stairs. He heard another set of footsteps following her and he felt his heart rate elevate as he recognised them.

"I wish you would start answering your doorbell, Sherlock!" Mrs. Hudson frowned. "Molly's here to see you" she smiled at Molly who was standing behind her and then walked back downstairs.

Molly smiled at Sherlock as she hesitantly entered the room.

Sherlock stood up to face her. "Molly, why are you here?"

"John called me last night and said that I should pop round at some point. He said you had something important to tell me" she looked at him expectantly.

Sherlock's eyes widened. He knew he had to tell her but he didn't feel ready. He wondered if he'd ever feel ready. Maybe it was best to just tell her there and then. He started thinking about what John had said the day before. _"…you're hurting her more by not telling her" _Sherlock frowned as he remembered these words.

"Sherlock? Are you ok? I can come back later if you can't remember what you wanted to say"

"No it's fine" he said snapping back into reality. "There is something I need to tell you" his voice was soft as he started walking towards her. He looked into her soft brown eyes. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He couldn't find any words. _"All you have to do is just say what's on your mind"_ John's voice entered his head again. But his mind was almost completely blank. He tried to remember what else John had said. _"If you think she looks nice, tell her. If you like her hair, tell her"._

"Err…your face and your hair look…pleasant today" he managed to push the words out of his mouth.

Molly looked slightly confused but also surprised. She couldn't believe it. He was actually giving her a compliment…or at least trying to. "Thank you" she smiled as her cheeks started burning. "Is that all you wanted to tell me?" she asked jokily.

"No, there's something else" his voice and expression were both serious. "Molly, I…I…erm…" his heart kept beating faster and he felt like it was going to jump out of his chest. He tried a different approach. "When I look at you…I feel…I feel…erm…" still no success. He was starting to get frustrated with himself. _Why can't I just say it?_ he thought to himself.

"Look, Sherlock, I'm actually on my way to work again but I can always come back on my way home" she gestured to the door behind her.

"No, Molly, I need to tell you this now!" he sounded like a stubborn child.

"But I'm supposed to be there by 9:30, I'm going to be late. I'll come back later" she smiled and turned around to face the door.

"Molly, wait!"

As she started walking he grabbed her hand. She turned around so that she was facing him again. He gently pulled her closer to him. They stared into each other's eyes like they had the previous afternoon.

Sherlock's mind was still blank. Suddenly he heard John's voice again. _"Just do what feels right". _Sherlock stared at Molly and before he knew it his lips were pressed hard against hers.

Molly stood there paralysed with the detective attached to her lips. She couldn't believe what was happening. She had longed for this for so long but she had accepted that it could never happen.

They broke apart. Molly stared at Sherlock with a shocked expression. She looked down at their hands that were still linked together. Her cheeks turned red as she let go.

Sherlock examined her expression. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to make you uncom-"

Before he could finish his sentence he felt her lips against his again. This time it was her kissing him. He could feel her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and started to return the kiss. Molly felt him smile as she raised one hand to the back of his head and started running her fingers through his curls. The thought of going to work had left Molly's mind completely. The only thing she was thinking about now was the kiss. She'd forgotten about everything else. It felt as if everything else had melted away and they were the only two people left. It felt like they were the only ones in the world. Sherlock deepened the kiss as he started to get more passionate. He now had a rush of more strong feelings that he'd never really felt before. It would seem that the kiss had aroused a natural urge from him. For the first time in his life he wasn't thinking about his actions he was just relying on human instinct. He soon found himself fiddling with the buttons on Molly's blouse. He didn't really understand what he was doing or why he was doing it, all he knew was that it felt right. Molly reached for the collar of his silky dressing gown and slid it down his arms. As she dropped it to the floor she broke away from the kiss and stared up at Sherlock. He looked at her puzzled, wondering why she had stopped. She grabbed his hand and started leading him towards his bedroom.

"Where are we going?" he asked, still puzzled.

"Your bedroom"

"What for?"

"You'll see" she smirked.

* * *

Sherlock lifted his head from the pillow and sleepily looked around the room searching for a clock. He turned his head to the alarm clock sitting on his nightstand. 10:55 am. He'd only been asleep for about an hour. His eyes focused as he started to remember what had happened that morning. The sound of soft, heavy breathing entered his ears. He turned his head to find Molly fast asleep beside him. He smiled as he noticed how peaceful she looked. But his smile soon dropped as a look of fear and panic took hold of his features. _What happens when she wakes up? What am I supposed to do? _He got out of bed slowly and searched for some clothes. He tiptoed around his room so that he didn't wake Molly up. As soon as he was dressed he crept downstairs, rushed out of the door and hailed a cab.

* * *

John Watson sat at his desk typing up the notes for his last patient. As he finished them he glanced at the time. 11:15. He sighed. The time was passing slowly, but then it always did on a Monday. Just then the door burst open.

"John!" a familiar voice exclaimed.

John looked up to see his friend standing in the doorway with a worried expression. A young woman appeared behind him.

"I'm sorry Dr. Watson, I tried to stop him"

"It's fine Susan, thank you" he smiled at the receptionist. But before she could say anything back Sherlock had shut the door in her face.

John looked at Sherlock shocked. He still couldn't believe how rude his friend could be sometimes. "Sherlock, there was no need to-"

"John, I need to talk to you!" Sherlock interrupted him and started to pace up and down.

"What about?"

"Molly"

John rolled his eyes. "Sherlock, I already told you what to do. Just tell her how you feel"

"No, it's not that. I did that…sort of" he continued to pace up and down.

John smiled. "Well, how'd it go?"

"It went well…I think"

"You think? What do you mean? What did she say?"

"Nothing"

John noticed the panic in his friend's eyes. "What happened?"

Sherlock didn't give a response, he just continued to pace.

John now looked slightly annoyed. "Sherlock, would you please sit down, you're giving me a headache!"

Sherlock stopped and looked at John with an apologetic expression. He sat down opposite the doctor.

"Now, what happened?" John said with a calm voice.

Sherlock avoided eye contact. "I kissed her" he could feel his cheeks turning red.

John started smiling again. "Is that all you wanted to tell me? You came all the way here to tell me about a kiss?"

"No there's something else"

"What else? What happened after the kiss?"

"There was more kissing"

"And then?"

"We went into my bedroom"

John's eyes widened.

Sherlock continued, still avoiding eye contact. "Then we started removing our clothes…and then we-"

"Yes, ok, I don't need to know all of the details" John exclaimed. He took a deep breath. "So you and Molly actually…."

"Yes" Sherlock's voice was almost a whisper.

"Well, what happened after…that?"

"We fell asleep; I woke up and came here"

"You came straight here? Why?"

"I need advise, John. I've never done…that before. I don't know what I'm supposed to do after"

"Wait, is Molly still at the flat?"

"Yes, she was still asleep when I left"

"Jesus Sherlock! If she wakes up while your not there she's going to think that you don't care. She'll think you were just using her"

Panic shot back into Sherlock's eyes. "But what am I supposed to do?"

"You stay with her, Sherlock! Make her breakfast or something but you should never leave. Just show her that you care. Now go back to that flat now, before she wakes up"

Sherlock stood up. He was now more worried than before. He started walking to the door.

"And Sherlock…"

Sherlock turned to face John.

"Go to Starbucks on your way and get her a coffee".

"Why would I do that? We have coffee at the flat"

"Because it shows you've spent money on her, which shows that you care"

Sherlock looked confused.

John smiled again. "Just do it. Now get out of my consulting room, I've got patients to see"

Sherlock smiled at the doctor as he opened the door. Before John could say "You're welcome" Sherlock was already halfway down the corridor with his coat flailing behind him.


	3. Stay Awhile

**Thanks again for the reviews and follows! This is the last chapter for this story, I hope you enjoy it.**

**(Named after 'Stay Awhile' by Dusty Springfield)**

* * *

Sherlock slowly climbed the stairs holding two Starbucks coffee cups. He crept as quietly as his squeaky shoes would allow him. Not only was he trying not to spill the coffee but he was also desperately trying not to wake a sleeping Molly Hooper. But as he got to the kitchen he realised that he was too late.

"Molly!" a surprised look came about his face.

Molly was now fully dressed again and was rushing from the bathroom into the kitchen. She jumped at the sound of his voice and quickly hid something up her sleeve. She stopped in her tracks and looked up at him with puffy, red eyes.

"Oh! There you are. I didn't think you'd be back so soon" her voice was slightly cracked.

Sherlock noticed that her cheeks were damp. "Molly I-"

"It's fine, I was just leaving, so I'll be out of your way" she started walking towards the door. As she walked past him a tear fell and started to trickle down her face.

"Molly, wait" he turned as she walked past him.

"I've been here long enough" she tried to keep herself together as another tear dropped from her eyelashes.

"But I've bought you coffee"

She stopped and turned to face him. "What?"

Sherlock adopted an innocent expression as he held one of the cups out towards her.

Her lips twitched into a slight smile. "You didn't need to. There's coffee already here" she gestured towards the kettle that was sitting on the kitchen top.

Sherlock let out a sigh. _I knew it was pointless!_ He thought to himself.

"That was very kind of you, Sherlock" she smiled and took the coffee from him. Molly sighed as she took a sip. She loved Starbucks coffee; it was a lot nicer than the coffee she had to put up with at work. Just then her eyes widened. "Work! I need to get to work, I was supposed to be there over 2 hours ago!" she gasped.

"Molly, relax. You've already had the morning off, I'm sure you can take the rest of the day off" he smiled.

"It's not that simple, Sherlock. I haven't given them any notice. They'll be wondering where I am!"

"Just tell them you had an emergency. Say that your cat disappeared or something" he gave a dismissive gesture with his hand. He was obviously taking this less seriously than Molly.

"No, I have to go!" she started rushing towards the door again.

Sherlock put his coffee down and grabbed her arm. "Molly!"

She stopped and looked up at him.

"Stay…please" his voice was soft as he stared at her with puppy like eyes.

"You mean you don't _want_ me to go?"

He let go of her arm. "No, why would I?"

"I thought…I just thought…"

"Thought what?"

"Nothing" her eyes dropped from his face and focused on her coffee cup.

Sherlock gently took hold of her hand and slid his fingers up her sleeve. He pulled out a damp tissue. His eyes travelled from the tissue back to her face. "Molly, I didn't leave you"

Molly caught his gaze as he lowered himself to her level and used the tissue to wipe away the remaining tears from her cheeks.

"Well, I did, but that was only to get coffee" he continued. They both smiled at each other and let out a small laugh.

"I suppose I could stay for a bit longer. What did you want to do?" she asked with a bright smile.

Sherlock straightened himself up, put the tissue in the bin and started walking towards his bedroom. "Well I'm going back to bed"

Molly's smile dropped as a confused expression covered her face. "What? But-"

"And I'd like you to come with me" he looked back and gave her a wink.

* * *

John Watson's finger hovered over the doorbell for 221B. It had been a long day at work but after the conversation he had had with his worried friend earlier he was eager to check up on the detective on his way home. He stopped himself before pressing the button. "Of course" he rolled his eyes as he remembered that Sherlock never answered the doorbell. John dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys. Eventually he found the right key; the key he had kept all this time just in case of an emergency.

"Sherlock?" John called for his friend as he reached the top of the stairs. He stopped as a slightly worried expression appeared on his face. The flat was usually quiet but it wasn't usually_ this_ quiet. He started making his way to the living room. "I just came round to see if everything was alright". As he reached the living room he looked around and realised that he was essentially talking to himself. _He's probably having a nap, the lazy bugger. _John smiled to himself as he approached Sherlock's bedroom and lightly tapped on the door. "Sherlock?" he waited for a response that never came. He slowly opened the door and peered into the room.

His eyes scanned the floor where clothes were scattered near the bed. His eyes then travelled from the floor to the bed where he found Sherlock and Molly fast asleep. Their hair was messed up and they both looked completely exhausted. It didn't take John long to deduce what had happened. "Bloody hell! They must have been at it all day!" He laughed to himself as he gently closed the door. John descended the stairs and continued to smile as he left the building, making sure to shut the door properly on his way out. Though this actually caused him to slam the door.

Sherlock's eyes opened to the loud noise. He sat up and stared down at Molly who was still asleep beside him. She looked so peaceful again. This time Sherlock stayed relaxed and stared warmly at her. "I love you, Molly Hooper" he whispered. He wondered if he would ever have the courage to say it to her properly one day, preferably when she was awake. Sherlock settled back down and closed his eyes again.

He didn't realise that Molly's lips had lifted into a light smile. It was as if she'd heard him. Maybe she did. ….Or maybe she was just having a nice dream and smiling in her sleep.

* * *

**I thought I'd finish it with an open ending. So you can decide what the real reason behind Molly's smile was.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you all have a good Christmas and New Year.**

**Oh, and I hope you all survive Series 3.**


End file.
